


Just a Little

by ami_ven



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aren’t you cold?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "so cold"

“Aren’t you cold?” Barbara asked, incredulous.

She could see her breath forming little clouds in the air in front of her and she shivered, despite the extra layer of thermal underwear she’d put on under her costume. But Diana was wearing her usual get-up, no sleeves, no pants – wasn’t she _freezing_?

Diana blinked at her. “A little, I suppose,” she said. She scanned the city street below, one foot resting on the ledge surrounding their rooftop, then looked back up. “Nothing yet. Do you want to report in?”

“ _Wonder Woman, Batgirl, report_ ,” said Bruce’s voice in her earpiece, as if on cue.

“Batgirl here,” Barbara replied. “Nothing yet.”

“ _Acknowledged. Next check-in in fifteen minutes. Batman out._ ”

Barbara raised her binoculars, switching them to thermal to scan the buildings around them. She brought them all the way around, and caught Diana’s outstretched arm in her peripheral vision – she was glowing bright orange in the thermal view.

“Seriously?” said Barbara. “Just a _little_ cold?”

The Amazon shrugged. “I had not noticed.”

Barbara huffed out a laugh that immediately condensed into cloud. “I’m making you hot chocolate as soon as we get back inside.”

“That sounds lovely,” Diana said, and both women went back to their patrol.

THE END


End file.
